


Di botti piene e guardie ubriache

by kanako91



Series: Frammenti di una Vigorosa Primavera [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elfi ubriachi FTW, Galion ama il Dorwinion, Gen, Non è proprio la Tauriel di PJ, Tauriel ubriaca, comica, drunk!Elves, drunk!Tauriel, missing moment, più o meno
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Thranduil scende nelle cantine del palazzo, per trovarvi il suo maggiordomo e il capitano delle guardie ubriachi, la sua ira è assicurata. Soprattutto se è lui stesso ubriaco.<br/>Il suo umore non potrà che peggiorare appena avrà scoperto che i Nani sono fuggiti dalle celle.<br/>[Missing moment de Lo Hobbit, Capitolo 9 | What if? del Movieverse: Tauriel ubriaca]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di botti piene e guardie ubriache

Thranduil aveva voglia di prendersela con qualcuno. Era già stato di pessimo umore prima di cominciare a bere, a quel punto della serata era alla ricerca di una rissa. Sentire i sussurri della servitù su qualcosa nella cantina era bastato a fargli abbandonare la festa ormai alla fine.

Forse aveva esagerato col Dorwinion. Ma, a giudicare dalle risate isteriche che provenivano dalle cantine, non era stato l'unico. Scese altri due gradini, tre, e poi quattro, lo scettro a sorreggerlo quando la gambe vacillarono.

Con la differenza che lui non era di servizio, mentre le guardie e i servitori seduti intorno al tavolo con Galion _sì_.

A quanti bicchieri si era fermato? Aveva perso il conto. Col tempo si era abituato al Dorwinion e doveva berne sempre maggiori quantità per sentire il torpore dell'ubriachezza. E non arrivava mai abbastanza presto.

La compagnia di Nani che aveva gettato nelle segrete lo aveva messo di cattivo umore: gli aveva ricordato del drago, di quel maledetto tesoro sotto la montagna, delle fiamme della Guerra d'Ira.

 _Saranno diretti ai Colli Ferrosi_ , lo aveva tranquillizzato Legolas e Thranduil non gli aveva detto che riconosceva il puzzo di Durin da lunga distanza. E quei Nani puzzavano di Durin.

La risposta a quei ricordi sgradevoli, a quel fetore e a quel brontolare continuo – che dalle segrete rimbombava nella sua mente – era _Dorwinion_. Le festività per la fine dell'estate erano un'ottima scusa per bere senza che nessuno potesse dirgli nulla. Erano tutti troppo presi dai festeggiamenti, per potergli dire: «Ma, sire, il tuo stomaco Sindar non regge come il nostro».

Sciocchezze!

Certo, quell'abitudine non l'aveva portata lui dall'Ovest. Gli Elfi Silvani avevano avuto da sempre un certo gusto per il vino e, per quanto anche Thingol fosse stato un appassionato del Dorwinion, ai tempi Thranduil non aveva visto di buon occhio l'ubriachezza a cui portava.

Era stato così giovane e ingenuo. Così come era giovane e ingenuo Legolas. Quasi tremila anni passati al sicuro avevano aiutato a preservarlo così e Thranduil era contento della cosa. Meglio giovane e ingenuo, che giovane e morto.

I gradini, però, erano _davvero_ storti e sconnessi. Andavano sistemati al più presto, non poteva rischiare di rotolare giù dalle scale o che un servitore cadesse e rompesse le bottiglie. Thranduil ondeggiò sulle gambe e proseguì la discesa.

Qualche altro gradino e la vide, _l'ingrata_ , proprio come aveva sospettato. Seduta dal lato opposto a Galion, Tauriel si massaggiò gli occhi, la schiena contro la sedia, un braccio penzoloni e le gambe distese e aperte davanti a lei. Aveva le guance e il naso rossi come non glieli aveva mai visti. Thranduil strinse gli occhi, indispettito.

Oh, non lo stava ringraziando _così_ per la promozione. Lo avrebbe sentito, eccome! Giovane e ingenua, anche lei.

Raggiunse l'ultimo gradino e le guardie non si erano ancora accorte di lui, prese com'erano da un discorso sconnesso su... barbe e facce pelose, oh per carità. Sarebbe potuto passare un troll e loro non lo avrebbero notato.

Thranduil batté lo scettro contro il pavimento, una, due, tre volte. Tutti intorno al tavolo scattarono in piedi, una guardia finì faccia a terra e un servitore rise, con una risata acuta e un po' isterica.

Galion si precipitò davanti a Thranduil, inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi ma si raddrizzò in fretta, come se nulla fosse, e gli rivolse un inchino.

«Mio re!»

Thranduil strinse gli occhi. «Galion. Mi deludi».

Tauriel ridacchiò e Thranduil la puntò con lo sguardo. Lei tacque di colpo e si raddrizzò, le braccia lungo i fianchi, i piedi uniti sull'attenti.

«Sire».

«Niente _sire_ , mi deludi anche tu. Capisco Galion, non è una foglia verde e ha sempre avuto difficoltà a tenere giù il gomito, ma _tu_ ». Thranduil mosse un passo verso Tauriel e le altre guardie indietreggiarono. «Tu non sei più un soldato semplice, Tauriel. Ho forse sbagliato a nominarti capitano della guardia?»

Tauriel scosse il capo con forza, lo sguardo offuscato. «No, sire. Ho lavorato a lungo per dimostrarti le mie capacità».

«Allora vuoi spiegarmi il tuo stato? E quello delle guardie sotto la tua responsabilità? Non si sarebbero ubriacate, se non avessero visto il loro _capitano_ dare il cattivo esempio».

«Ma, sire, come potete dire–»

«Lo so e basta. _Rispondimi_ ».

Thranduil sentiva aumentare la sua rabbia, al punto che tra poco avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in un drago sputafuoco e bruciare Tauriel, Galion, guardie e servitori ubriachi. Ma forse meglio di no, o avrebbe dato fuoco anche alle bottiglie della cantina.

«Mi dispiace, Galion ed io volevamo provare il vino».

«Per assicurarci che fosse della migliore qualità, mio re» aggiunse Galion, con aria compita.

«Te n'eri già assicurato al suo arrivo».

Galion tirò su col naso. «Mio re, mi assicuro _sempre_ che tu abbia il meglio del meglio».

Thranduil inspirò e strinse la mano intorno allo scettro. Prendersela con Galion quando entrambi avevano bevuto era del tutto inutile. Quel maggiordomo giocava sempre la carta del "bene per il mio re" ed era capace a tenergli il muso per mesi se Thranduil gli avesse detto qualcosa di poco gradevole.

«Sire, prima abbiamo rispedito i barili a Esgaroth, poi ci siamo seduti a far compagnia a Galion e al capitano» disse un servitore.

Thranduil si voltò di scatto a guardarlo e questi indietreggiò.

«Non c’è merito nel fare il proprio dovere».

«Nessun danno è stato fatto, mio re». Galion si lisciò la tunica. «Il banchetto non è di tuo gradimento? Per questo te ne sei allontanato?»

Dei passi giù dalle scale, di corsa, e piuttosto familiari, se le orecchie di Thranduil non gli giocavano scherzi.

«Padre!»

«Dimmi». Non si voltò a guardarlo. Non si sarebbe voltato a mostrare il viso rosso di rabbia a suo figlio.

Legolas discese gli ultimi gradini e si fermò di fianco a Thranduil. «Cosa sta succedendo?»

Thranduil fissò Tauriel, gli occhi stretti.

«Ci siamo distratti mentre eravamo in servizio e re Thranduil ci stava ricordando il nostro dovere» disse lei.

Le spalle di Legolas si abbassarono e lui sospirò. Quel sospiro di sollievo non gli piaceva e Thranduil lo scrutò. Certo, che gli era venuto proprio bene, suo figlio. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo e accarezzargli la testa, se non avesse temuto di finire disteso a terra appena si fosse mosso.

Non aveva bevuto poi _così_ tanto.

«Porti notizie infauste» gli disse.

Legolas rivolse uno sguardo divertito a Thranduil. _Non avrà notato il mio stato, mi auguro._

«Niente di così tragico, padre: i Nani sono spariti dalle loro celle».

 _Niente di così tragico. Niente. Di così. Tragico!_ Thranduil girò la testa verso Tauriel, che era sparita sotto il tavolo. Voleva forse sfuggire al suo biasimo? Strinse lo scettro, per impedirsi di correre al tavolo a tirarla fuori. Per i capelli, se necessario.

Per Elbereth, aveva creduto di fare del bene e invece era rimasto deluso alla prima occasione. Come si era fatta trascinare a quel punto? Era sempre stata lei a trascinare Legolas, gli era sembrato un segno di carisma, di capacità di incoraggiare i soldati in battaglia!

Il ragionamento lo portava a chiedersi cose su Legolas che non voleva affrontare. Legolas non era docile, ma non poteva credere che fosse lui a trascinare Tauriel a vedere i ragni a Sud, o a mettere sottosopra le cucine, o a disegnare la faccia del Governatore di Esgaroth su barili riempiti di ragni morti.

No, meglio tornare al problema sotto mano.

«Hanno scardinato le porte delle celle?» chiese a Legolas.

«No, non c’è alcun segno sulle porte. Devono essere state aperte da un abile scassinatore».

Thranduil guardò Legolas, che aveva un'aria molto compiaciuta a quella deduzione. Non poteva essere lui la mente malefica dietro tutti quegli scherzi, non con quella faccia. O no?

«Oppure sono state utilizzate, come si fa di solito, le _chiavi_. Quelle celle sono a prova di scassinatore».

«Padre, avresti dovuto sentire qualcuno aprirle, se fossero state aperte con le chiavi».

Thranduil raddrizzò la testa e guardò Legolas da sotto le ciglia. «Figlio mio, ci sono momenti in cui non posso percepire tutto quel che accade nel mio palazzo».

« _Oh._ Per effetto del vino?»

Thranduil corrugò la fronte. Lo stava prendendo in giro?

Tauriel riemerse da sotto il tavolo, sventolando un mazzo di chiavi. O forse erano _due_ mazzi? «Eccole, non sono andate da nessuna parte!»

«E le hai tenute sotto controllo per tutto il tempo?»

«Certo, sire».

Una delle guardie si mosse, a disagio.

« _Tu_ » la chiamò Thranduil.

La guardia sobbalzò e si mise sull'attenti.

«Puoi confermare le parole del tuo capitano? _Bada_ a come rispondi».

La guardia lanciò uno sguardo a Tauriel, che rimase immobile e non si voltò a guardare il collega.

«No, sire. Quando siamo arrivati, Galion e Tauriel erano addormentati. Ma ricordo con chiarezza di aver tirato un calcio alle chiavi, sotto il tavolo. Per sbaglio, sire, sono stato maldestro nel sedermi».

Thranduil strinse anche l'altra mano intorno allo scettro. Prima che potesse strapparsi i capelli a ciocche.

«Forse ti conviene andare a rimediare al pasticcio, Tauriel» disse Legolas. «Passa nelle cucine a chiedere a Belegurel del tonico».

Tauriel annuì, a capo chino. «Subito, principe». Ordinò alle altre guardie di seguirla e risalirono le scale.

Legolas scoppiò a ridere. «Vecchio Galion, quando la finirai di corrompere ogni capitano della guardia?»

Galion si impettì. «Mi dispiace, mio principe, non so di cosa parli».

«Mi è stato raccontato tutto, vecchio volpone». Legolas gli tirò una pacca dietro la schiena e Galion vacillò, gli occhi sgranati e i capelli scompigliati.

Thranduil andò a sedersi a una delle sedie intorno al tavolo. La cantina aveva preso a girare, forse arrabbiarsi non era stata una buona idea. Tutto quel sangue alla testa doveva aver portato con sé il Dorwinion. E la sola idea che Legolas potesse fare lo spiritoso gli faceva tremare le gambe.

«Padre, hai ordini?»

Thranduil rivolse lo sguardo a Legolas.

«Se come dici i Nani sono fuggiti, manda voce ai barcaioli di tenere le orecchie tese a Esgaroth. Appena hanno notizie dei Nani, mi aspetto un rapporto dettagliato».

Legolas annuì, cominciò a salire le scale, ma si fermò al primo gradino e guardò Thranduil.

«La punizione per Tauriel?»

Thranduil si massaggiò le tempie con una mano. «Lascia che scopra come sono evasi i Nani di prigione. Quando avrà smaltito il vino, verrà a chiedermi scusa e terrà un discorso sulla sua responsabilità di capitano davanti alla guardia al completo».

Con una risatina, Legolas sparì su per le scale, prendendo i gradini due a due, e Galion sedette al tavolo, dalla parte opposta a Thranduil.

«Da quando in qua dai confidenza a Tauriel?» gli chiese Thranduil.

Galion raddrizzò la schiena. «Mio re, stavo assaggiando il vino per te. Non ho dato confidenza alla tua trovatella».

Thranduil guardò Galion con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«La stavo addestrando. Le fa bene costruire una certa resistenza al vino».

«Resistenza che tu non hai anche dopo secoli di allenamento, amico mio».

Galion tirò su col naso, ma non commentò.

Thranduil gettò uno sguardo alle scale, dove poco prima era sparito Legolas. Non poteva dar credito a quei dubbi su di lui. Quando mai il Dorwinion aveva portato con sé illuminazioni così fondamentali? Di certo si sbagliava, era tutto un trucco della sua mente stanca, irritata e paranoica.

Legolas era il suo _bambino_ , dolce e ingenuo. Non era così... _contorto_. Oropher era stato contorto, complicato. Thranduil stesso riconosceva di esserlo, ma Legolas non lo era, non _poteva_ esserlo. Legolas era semplice, lineare.

«Credi che Legolas abbia notato il mio stato?»

Girandosi verso Thranduil, Galion inarcò un sopracciglio, quasi a scimmiottarlo.

«Mio re, il principe ha _sempre_ notato il tuo stato, anche quando non eri in grado di notarlo _tu_ ».

**Author's Note:**

> Credo di aver tormentato con questo mio headcanon abbastanza persone, quindi questo racconto è per loro (sapete chi siete :P).
> 
> Detto questo, prima di vedere La Desolazione di Smaug, addirittura quando era stato annunciato il personaggio di Tauriel, ho detto "bene, il capitano della guardia ubriacone è una donna, questo sì che è originale". Troppa speranza, visto come si è svolto il film.
> 
> Però, sono ancora convinta che se in questo punto Tauriel avesse seguito il libro, il suo personaggio avrebbe avuto tutto da guadagnare e nulla da perdere. Nel mezzo, ci sarebbe stato anche un bel messaggio socialmente utile per tutte le generazioni future: Non bere, poi ti scappano i Nani dalle celle! Ma, ehi, non l'ho fatto io il film.
> 
> Se, nel fandom, questo racconto si colloca tra book e movieverse, nel mio personale headcanon fa parte dello stesso universo de “Le spine della corona” e il resto delle storie che pubblicherò in questa sezione.
> 
> Concludendo, ho sempre voluto scrivere di Elfi ubriachi e spero di essermela cavata un minimo. Spero anche che sia stata una lettura divertente, per quanto la scelta del genere sia stata difficile (perché non esiste il genere "Idiota"?), e ringrazio chiunque abbia letto!
> 
> Ci vediamo presto, perché ho ancora un'altra oneshot da condividere prima della long.
> 
> Kan


End file.
